


Mourning's Dawn

by Lib_bee



Series: The Trouble In Haven [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Episode: s04e13 The Lighthouse, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Missing Scene, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lib_bee/pseuds/Lib_bee
Summary: They needed a moment.Just a quick second of time to themselves.





	Mourning's Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to a fix-it post-canon series. If you enjoy this be on the look out for the next installment.

For most people in the town of Haven today might not be so horrible, but for the handful of unlucky beings stuck handling the worst it had to offer, well to say the day could not get any worse was a cosmic dare at the moment. Duke had always and would forever believe that he hated Haven with a deep passion and a good reason. This place had never done anything but use him and take away anybody he tried to love. 

At the moment he loathed everything from the town to the people as he braced himself driving toward home hoping the boiling burn under his skin where Audrey had retroubled him would stop. Jennifer was more worried than he had ever seen her and the genuine fear in her eyes he saw as he watched her out of the corner of his had him obeying her command to stop by the Gull or Rouge to grab some asprin. It wouldn't do much to help the aching pain, he knew that, but it would go a long way in making her feel better about trying to help. 

"Duke?" 

Snapping back to attention he looked from where he had just exited the main street to turn down the road that ran by the dock making sure to drive safely as he turned to the right to face her. Cutting around the truck going slow in front of them he turned to grab her hand. He questioned, making sure to divide his attention from the road home and her concerned eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I know that taking some pain relievers isn't going to help what's wrong with you right now, but I think we just need a minute." She paused to gather her thoughts, then shook her head at him with earnest eyes, and then continued. "We've been at this since we woke up. We haven't ate or even had a chance to breathe. Have we even taken a bathroom break, yet today?"

"Yes, we do need a minute. No, we haven't stopped. And, I think everyone took a bathroom break before the baby-" He grimaced and squeezed the soft hand wrapped in his as he tried to smile through his memory.

"We just need ten, Duke." She dropped the book in her lap and grasped his hand with both of hers.

"You'll have as much time as you need. Probably gonna take Vince and Dwight at least that long to prevent Dave from jumping out the vehicle on the way there." He pulled up to the docks and kissed her before he hopped out. 

He followed her soft smile to the boat and right on inside as she pocketed her key. The smile that spread across his face covered up the roiling pain in his chest as he watched her drop the book at the table and spill herself right onto his bed. As she was reaching for the asprin in his bedside drawer he walked right up to stand directly in front of her. The pills she handed him he swallowed down without complaint with the stale water in the tumbler still sitting on the bedside table. 

"Hey, you know we still need to have our own coffee commercial morning, right?" He spoke gently as he dropped to his knees between her legs, wrapped her in his arms, and felt her body melt against him once again.

"I love you, Duke." She breathed softly against his neck as her fingertips teased at the hair settled there and pulled him closer to nuzzle there.

He wanted to feel shocked. 

He wanted to feel confused. 

The problem with that was, he felt the same way, and while he could lie with the best of them, he knew he couldn't lie to himself. He couldn't lie to her either, not right then, and definitely not now. He leaned back out of her hold, relishing the feeling of her fingers sliding against his skin, and smiled to reassure her as the fear of rejection filled her eyes.

"Coincidence, Ms.Jennifer Mason, but I love you, too." He pecked her lips before he continued. "Think I've been in love with you since you broke me out of that hospital by flashing that poor unsuspecting victim and brought me home."

Her sweet surprised laugh soothed him straight down to the marrow in his bones and he swallowed it in a possessive liplock. The fire burned bright in his chest from the troubles there, but the loving need he felt pool in his groin and spread out from toes to fingertips consumed it. Before she could really adjust to the situation at hand, he swooped up with her in his arms still nipping at her lips, and moved up the bed to cover her body with his and keep them pressed close.

"Duke!" She gasped and arched when he slipped his hips perfectly snug up between hers.

The chuckle that filled the room cooled off the lust that had hit them and replaced it with a sense of fear. It hit them with pure clarity that this might not turn out okay, and that even if they did everything right and succeeded, they still might get burned. She was afraid he might not make it through with his trouble bleeding him dry and acting up like it was.

He was terrified of once again losing someone he loved to this town when they were only trying to help him. Her hands pressed at his chest to make him stand, slipping her palm into his, and pulled him back towards the stateroom table to stare at the book. She glared at it for a while before her eyes began to fill up with tears. The gasp of fear she sent into the world as every scenario ran through her mind hit the air before he turned her back into his embrace.

He didn't say anything as he held her to him because he couldn't find something that wouldn't fall flat and be useless. They spent a few silent seconds trying to control their emotions and reorient themselves with the decisions they had made today. Duke dropped his jacket and overshirt before he made Jennifer's join them and rasped with a head shake. "I'm not ready to leave, yet." 

Jennifer whimpered when he pushed her away to began tugging at the buttons of her blouse. He watched the way her pupils blew wide with lust, the way her tongue slipped out to lick her own lips as he hearded her back towards the table, and smirked as she squeaked when he lifted her right onto it. His fingers worked nimbly til her shirt met the table top surface as he pushed it off her shoulders leaving her bare from the waist up but for the bra and scarf around her neck. He pushed her back onto the top laying flat on the table, and began nibbling at the skin peaking out of her bra. 

She gave in and let her own fingers tug his tank top up and over his head flinging it back behind him. Her fingertips settled around his neck once more as his own slipped slowly down her ribcage moving the fabric of her scarf against her skin with a tickle as he reached for the button of her jeans. They couldn't waste what little time they could spare on foreplay, so he pulled back far enough to unzip her boots and yanked off her jeans and panties, while she slipped his pants button free and fly down to free him from their confinement. 

The moan that left her lips as he slid her butt to the edge of the table nudging his cock flush up against her clit had him tightening the grip of his left hand in her hair tightly, and groaning filthily into her mouth to claim it as she arched hard against him. Her fingernails bit into the skin of his back scoring at it as he let his idle fingertips skim down her body to find the warm wet flesh where they met and tease the rising bud hidden there. The pleasurable feeling of her squirming against his body as his fingers worked her to a quick finish had him yanking away to tug at the waistband of his opened pants pushing them farther down to dig into his ass and hips. It didn't distract him from sinking two fingers inside her warmth to ready her for his girth twisting and curling, thrusting with a rhythm that always drove her wild. 

Distracted with giving pleasure to his lover he had lost track of her hand; she had slipped one set of fingertips away from twisting in the hair at the back of his neck, trailing down his abs right to his hip, before grabbing at the length of him. She didn't stroke him because of his teasing earlier. She just held him tightly in the palm of her hand and began mind numbingly caressing the precome bubbling from his tip into his flesh with her thumb, while she yanked him back to her mouth for a kiss. Tongues slid together seeking the hidden taste of one another and teeth nipped and bit at lips as their skin began to slide and stick. She jerked with a unique wonton sound that had his cock impossibly hard and aching when he added another digit and arched his fingers against that fleshy ridge inside her.

The feeling of her soft skin sliding against his, and her lean legs wrapping around him pulling him closer, had him removing his hand and thrusting his pulsating sex deep inside her at once. The way her back bowed away from the table and she clenched, had him bottoming out hitting deep, and her clit grinding at the base of his cock. The warm wet quim he was deep inside of contracted around him deliciously, squeezing tight as he began to pull out. He choked off the lust filled whimper that slipped past his lips at the stimulating tug and met her lips once more and began thrusting fast and hard. 

Jennifer whimpered and moaned as he worked them both to a quick frenzy. Her brown eyes glazing over as they met his own had him reaching back for her hand and grasping it hard as his other dug into her hip keeping her angled close. She was a firecracker then, her unoccupied hand grabbing at his ass digging into his waistband to pull him closer as she curled up into him as far as she could.

"Duke-oh-please-I-I-uhh." He felt his climax approaching quickly as she writhed into him grinding her clit into his groin. 

"I got you, baby." He distracted her with a sinfully wet kiss as his hand that was grasped in her hair disappeared; only to be found seeking out her clit to began stroking the slick flesh in time with his rushed thrusts. Her eyes flashed wide open to stare into his just as her lips went slack opening to share his breathe as she flew over the edge and drug him with her. His thrusts continued as she whimpered past the end, grinding into him, and refused to let him go.

He dropped down gently into her arms holding her just as close as she was him and let their heartbeats mellow and sync. She slowly began to card her fingers through his hair again, rubbing at his shoulders with the opposite hand, and removing her legs from his waist to lock her knees at his hips in comfort. When they met eyes and tangled tongues once again, he pulled her up against him in a hug full of flesh and sin, before he pulled away from her gently.

Sitting up caused a bit of vertigo as her legs dropped from his hips. He steadied her as he slid his deflating member out and away to find something to clean up the dripping cum between her thighs. She tried to stand up from the table alone as steadily as she could, and watched as he came swaggering back to her, slipping a hand between her legs to gently wipe away his claim on her.

"We forgot something." He stated as he threw the used cloth towards the bedroom for them to deal with later.

She gave him a lazy shrug, reached for his pants to adjust him back into them, and mumbled against his lips. "I know, I can still feel the evidence inside me."

He led her back into the table to lean on it as he began redressing her in between soft repentant kisses. "I would say I'm sorry if I thought I meant it, but regardless of whatever outcome, I'm really not. We needed this moment."

He snapped the button to her jeans, zipped them up as he tilted her chin up, and leaned down to kiss her and whisper. 

"I love you."

He felt her melt into him as she raised up on to her bare tiptoes, hands settling against his bare chest, and return the gesture. 

"I love you, Duke." 

They finished dressing and stopped once more to linger in a gentle embrace sharing one more deep kiss before parting so Jennifer could grab the book from where it had fallen to the floor.

"We have to go now. We are probably taking too long for the others."

"I really don't care, it not like they can do anything without you." He gave a soft grin as she led him out and off of the boat.

"That's the point, my dear pirate, they're screwed without me, and using the excuse that you decided to distract me from the main goal of our lives, with a quite lovely, but still raunchy quicky, will not cut it."

Duke tried to grin at the faint blush on her cheeks as they entered the truck but found that he couldn't as the fear began to grip him. "We don't have to tell them anything, we show up and do our thing, and leave for an extended vacation on the sea."

She sighed and gripped his hand and her book tightly. " I'd really love that. You, me, and the sea."

He held on just as tight to her hand as he kissed her knuckles and started the engine heading for the lighthouse. "Sounds absolutely perfect to me."


End file.
